Soci Love
by YourIrishFriend2016
Summary: Gibbs, Tony and their soci are starting a new relationship, and in the midst of trying to make everything work, something terrible happens. Tony and Gibbs try to save themselves and their soci before it is too late. Rated M for slash and language.
1. Soci

_Hello my lovelies, I hope you have enjoyed my stories so far! I am going to write another supernatural romance Tibbs story! I hope you guys will like this one. Keep calm and read on. 3_

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing from NCIS, or the supernatural design of the mythological creature. I might add or get rid of certain traits of each but I am entitled to this._

 _For this story, the people with have soci. Soci is Catalan for "partner." Each person will have one, and the soci themselves, can't be left behind from the owner. The owner will feel great pain. Soci normally do not get comfortable with each other, for example if someone is in a relationship, the soci will be friends, but don't normally want to play with each other or even communicate with each other. Other people can touch a person's soci, as long as they are properly introduced. Each soci is closely related to personality of a person. When a person is born, a soci is chosen by going to the an "adoption center" type of atmosphere and the soci that is closely drawn to the person born becomes their soci, and they come with their names._

 **NCIS**

Tony woke up with a start that quiet summer morning. His breath came in small gasps until he could even them out and ran a hand through his messy hair. Tony looked over to the other side of his bed and smiled at his soci, a beautiful, black lion. His mane was black with specs of white in it, his eyes bright blue. He gently nudged Sawyl and smiled when he shook his head and looked at Tony.

"Good morning Sawyl. Time for work bud, c'mon." He smiled and hopped out of bed, going to his dresser. Sawyl rolled his eyes a little.

"Tony, must you be so chipper?" Sawyl asked and Tony stuck his tongue out.

"Yeah I must. Maybe he'll notice me today." He said and sighed softly, pausing from taking his clothes from the drawer. "I know you notice that his soci likes you. That's rare for people's soci to like others, let alone do what you and Mandra do." He crossed his arms.

"Tony, I don't know what kind of connection it is. I can't help it, we're drawn to each other. We try to keep it under wraps at work." Sawyl said and he yawned and stretched out. Tony rolled his eyes and put his clothes on the bed and went to the bathroom to shower. "It's 6 o'clock Tony, hurry up!" Sawyl said and he went into the living room.

 **NCIS**

Gibbs slowly woke up around 0530 that same morning. He stretched out and looked over to his soci. Mandra, a beautiful white wolf with bright green eyes and small splashes of brown in her fur that stood out easily against the white. She was snoring softly and Gibbs smiled.

"Mandra, c'mon time to go." Gibbs nudged her awake and she yawned and opened her eyes.

"Am I allowed to play with Sawyl today?" She asked and stood on all her feet. Gibbs sighed.

"After work, I'll invite Tony and Sawyl over." He said and got up to grab clothes and get dressed. Mandra jumped down from the bed and rubbed her head against Gibbs' leg. He looked down and rubbed her head. "You and Sawyl are very close. It's rare you know." He said and Mandra nodded.

"Well, if you were to see that Tony loves you more than you know, it might be a little easier to just play all the time Jethro. C'mon. You know he loves you and I know you feel something too. I am your soci after all." Gibbs was about to speak up when Mandra interrupted. "Don't give me that rule 12 crap Jethro. You know I'm right." Gibbs sighed and nodded. He walked downstairs with Mandra close behind.

"Mandra what if I'm not ready?" Gibbs asked and poured himself a cup of coffee. Mandra shook her head.

"You've been ready, just never wanted to admit to your feelings Jethro. Invite Tony to dinner tonight." She said and Gibbs nodded. They both walked out the door and over to Gibbs' truck.

 **NCIS**

Gibbs walked into the bullpen seeing McGee and Kate with their socis, but no Tony. McGee's soci was a female emerald boa named Monia, and she was around McGee's neck. Kate's soci was a male red fox named Benco, and he was sitting next to Kate's chair. He walked to his desk and sat down with Mandra laying on the floor.

"Where's Dinozzo?" He asked and McGee spoke up first.

"He hasn't come in yet boss." McGee said and then the elevator dinged. Gibbs sighed seeing Tony run in with Sawyl and rushing to his desk.

"Uh, sorry boss. Bad traffic accident but it's all good." Tony said and sat at his desk quickly to work on backup case files. Sawyl smiled at Mandra and laid down next to Tony's right side. The team just finished up their last case a few days ago and it has been desk work since then. They went back to back with three cases and finally had some down time to finish up paper work. Gibbs stood from his desk and walked over to the stairs with Mandra following quickly behind. He went to Director Morrow's office and the secretary smiled.

"No one's in there you can go in." She said and Gibbs nodded and walked in the office. Director Morrow looked up from his work and leaned back in his chair. His soci was a female bloodhound named Annie.

"Director." He nodded and Morrow nodded back.

"Agent Gibbs, what can I do for you?" He asked and laced his fingers together. Gibbs walked closer to the desk and Mandra hopped up in the chair in front. Morrow smiled. "Hello Mandra." She nodded and smiled.

"I want a week's vacation for my agents. They've worked three back to back cases the past three weeks. They deserve it." Gibbs stated and Morrow nodded.

"They have indeed, Agent Gibbs. I will put in a week's leave starting today after work. They are to be back in work on the Monday following your vacation." Morrow said and Gibbs nodded but stopped.

"I don't need it, just my-" Mandra bit his wrist gently and he glared at her.

"Apparently Mandra thinks otherwise Agent Gibbs. You and your agents have a paid vacation starting at four today. Have a good one Gibbs, and actually take a breather." He ordered and Gibbs sighed and nodded. He rubbed his wrist and glared at Mandra as they left. Mandra snickered.

"What was that for!" Gibbs scowled and Mandra licked his wrist. They started to walk down the stairs.

"A vacation is perfect for the four of us Jethro." She whispered as they walked around the corner. Gibbs paused hearing the conversation going on between his agents. He listened in.

"C'mon Tony, really. We all know you like him. Maybe you and Gibbs getting together would be a good thing." Kate said and Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Yeah Tony. Just don't screw it up, because he'll more grumpy." Benco snickered and Tony chuckled. Gibbs smiled a little.

"Ya know guys, he probably knows that I might like him because of Mandra. Soci can snese that kind of thing. I doubt Gibbs would even want anything to do with me, _that_ way. That is...if I ya know, liked him." He said nervously at the end. Mandra giggled a little.

"Somebody likes you." Mandra teased and Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Even if he did, you heard him. He thinks I couldn't." He whispered sadly. He sighed.

"Worth a shot." She said walking out of their hiding spot towards the bullpen. Gibbs followed and he looked at McGee and Kate who were facing him with Tony's back facing him.

"I don't know, I don't think it could happen." Tony said and Sawyl stepped on his foot causing him to yelp. "Hey what was that for!" He shouted and Sawyl nodded behind him. Tony slowly turned and gave a nervous and innocent smile. "Uh hey boss." All the agents quickly walked to their seats with their soci and Gibbs walked to his with Mandra.

"Don't think what could happen Dinozzo?" Gibbs asked as he sat down. Tony cleared his throat.

"Uh nothing boss." He said and got back to work. Gibbs nodded and went through his paperwork.

"1600 I want everyone out of here, week's vacation. Be back the Monday after." He said and his agents looked up.

"Thank you boss." They all said in unison. Gibbs smiled a little and got back to work. It was 1000 hours now.

 **NCIS**

1600 came around slowly. The agents had finally finished paperwork around 1500 and had an hour to look through everything else they had to do like email and clean out their desks of clutter. Gibbs sat in his chair with Mandra sitting next to him. He looked at his watch and sighed.

"Get out of here. 1600." He said and the agents smiled. McGee and Kate packed up their things and waved goodbye with a small thank you at the end. Tony sat at his desk and was slowly packing things up. Sawyl got up and walked towards Mandra, who walked to the center of the bullpen. Mandra rubbed her head against Sawyl and she looked back at Gibbs and nodded towards Tony. He bit his lip and nodded. "Tony you doing anything tonight?" He asked nonchalantly and Tony looked up.

"Uh no. Why?" He asked and Sawyl smiled.

"Dinner at my place. Bring beer." He said a little gruffly and he started to pack his things up. "Come over any time." He said and Tony nodded. Gibbs got up and left his desk and went towards the elevator with Mandra following close behind. Sawyl came over to Tony and smiled.

"We better go get beer and get changed." Sawyl said and Tony nodded. He finished packing his things and ran down the stairs after Gibbs and Mandra were on the elevator and ran to his car with Sawyl close behind. "Told you so Tony." He said and Tony rubbed Sawyl's head after getting in his car.

"Let's go." He said and put the car in drive and sped out of there to grab beer. Little did he know that Gibbs watched the whole thing from his truck, a few parking spaces down. He smiled.

"Someone is very excited." Mandra said as Gibbs pulled out of his spot and drove home.

"He's excited for the vacation." Gibbs said and Mandra sighed.

"You're very stubborn you know that? I know you have feelings for him, and he most definitely has feelings for you. Just stop being pigheaded!" She scowled and Gibbs chuckled.

"I'll bet you, that Tony is going to go on and on about different hook ups for the vacation when we eat dinner. Guarantee you." Gibbs said and Mandra rolled her eyes.

"Tony does love you, I can feel it. I know you can feel it when Sawyl and I are together too Jethro. You feel that connection too." She said softly and Gibbs shrugged.

"Mandra, I don't know what to think. I mean, it's Tony. Why would he want someone like me?" He asked. Mandra shook her head and Gibbs slowly turned into his driveway. He put the car in park and got out, letting Mandra hop out before he closed his door. They walked into the house and Gibbs went upstairs to get changed into an old Marine Corps shirt and some plain sweatpants. He walked back down and Mandra sighed. "What?"

"Let's impress him." She smiled and ran upstairs with Gibbs following behind her, glaring into her head. Mandra snickered and pulled out a pair of jeans that fit Gibbs properly, not like the baggy ones he normally wears, and grabbed the white button down that he wore during work. Gibbs pulled on the clothes mumbling something about not needing to impress anyone. "Roll those sleeves up a little and wear that cologne you wear on dates!" She said excitedly and Gibbs crossed his arms after rolling the sleeves up.

"Why do I need to wear cologne? It's Tony, Mandra. I don't think it matters." Gibbs said and Mandra shook her head. He sighed and put a splash of his cologne on. Mandra looked him up and down and sniffed at his feet, nipping his toes. Gibbs chuckled and sat on the bed. Mandra pulled his socks off and smiled.

"Perfect." She said and she walked downstairs with Gibbs close behind. He went into the kitchen and pulled out two steaks from the fridge and two large potatoes from the bag in the cabinet. He cut them open and put shredded cheddar cheese, jalapeños, and some cilantro and salt and pepper. He put them in the oven and went to the living room to start the fire up for the steaks. Mandra smiled and Gibbs put the steaks on the fire with the small grate over it.

"What are you thinking?" Gibbs asked and Mandra hopped on the couch with Gibbs turning to look at her.

"I know this is going to be different." She said and Gibbs nodded. "Different is good. I think Tony will be very happy." She said and Gibbs chuckled.

"I still think that he won't like someone like me Mandra." He said and Mandra nodded. The door opened a few moments later and Gibbs looked up and swallowed. Tony walked in with Sawyl but he changed before coming here too. He was wearing tight fitting jeans with an light green button up with the sleeves rolled. He held a 12-pack in one hand and his keys in the other. He smiled at Gibbs.

"Hey Gibbs." He toed his shoes off and Sawyl walked into the living room and laid down, letting Mandra lay against his stomach. Gibbs smiled.

"Hey Dinozzo." He said and tended to the steaks. " Beer can go in the fridge." He said and Tony nodded, walking into the kitchen. The oven beeped in the kitchen.

"I'll get it!" Tony called out and Gibbs smiled.

"Thanks." He said softly and Mandra looked over to him. She nodded and Gibbs bit his lip. He pulled the steaks off the fire and put them on two plates, bringing them into the kitchen. Tony stood in front of the fridge bent over, looking for something. "Need something?" He asked and Tony quickly spun around.

"Uh yeah, sour cream." He said and Gibbs nodded. Tony moved out of the way of the fridge and backed up so Gibbs could look. Gibbs bent over and felt eyes watching him. He closed his eyes and breathed out slowly. He grabbed the sour cream sitting in the back of the fridge and stood up, closing the fridge. He handed it to Tony and he nodded. "Thanks." He said and he grabbed a spoon to put some on his potato. Gibbs grabbed his potato along with a fork and knife, giving a set to Tony as well. He walked into the living room and set his plate down, smiling at the two soci who were sleeping against each other. Tony came out carrying two beers and his plate and plopped down on the couch next to Gibbs. He smiled at the soci as well. "So calm." He said and Gibbs nodded.

"It's odd how close they are." He added and Tony shrugged and dug into his food. Gibbs dug into his and both ate in silence for a few moments. Tony opened his beer and took a sip.

"Thanks for inviting me over. I uh.. I didn't have any plans. Just watching movies with Sawyl." He said and Gibbs hummed, taking a sip of his beer. "So what do you plan on doing for your vacation?" He asked, putting a piece of steak in his mouth and moaned. Gibbs looked over to him with his eyebrow raised in amusement. "It's always so good. I don't know how you do it." He said and continued chewing. Gibbs chuckled softly.

"Probably my boat. Bourbon. Maybe go fishing. Dunno really." He said and Tony nodded. "You?" Gibbs asked and took a bite of his potato. Tony swallowed and took a swig of his beer before he answered.

"Probably the gym." He shrugged and Gibbs looked at him in shock.

"Really. The gym huh?" He asked and Tony nodded. _There must be something else._ Gibbs thought.

"Yeah, nothing better to do. Maybe go to a club." He said and Gibbs nodded. Both men finished their meal in silence and finished off their beers. "Want another beer?" Tony asked and Gibbs nodded. Tony grabbed their plates and beer bottles. Gibbs shook his head and took the plates. Tony rolled his eyes and smiled. Both men went into the kitchen, passing their sleeping soci, and grabbed beers. Gibbs put the dishes on the counter and started up the sink to wash dishes. Tony grabbed a towel and handed Gibbs a washcloth after setting the beers down.

"You don't have to help." Gibbs said and Tony shook his head.

"Least I can do." He said and Gibbs shrugged, washing the dishes and handing them to Tony after he rinses them off. Tony and Gibbs worked like a well-oiled machine, moving around each other smoothly and almost gracefully, like a dance. When they finished the dishes, Tony handed Gibbs his beer and they went to go sit in the living room on the couch. Gibbs sat at on end and Tony sat next to him, a little closer than normally.

"Tony." Gibbs said and Tony looked up. He moved over a little and Gibbs smiled a little. He set his beer down on the table and turned to look at his younger agent. Tony turned as well.

"Yeah Gibbs?" Tony questioned and both men turned to look at their soci, which were both awake now. Sawyl came over to Tony and sat next to him, waiting for Tony to speak up again. Mandra sat down next to Gibbs and looked up at him, nodding. Gibbs nodded.

"You have feelings for me?" Gibbs asked bluntly and Tony looked at Gibbs completely shocked. Sawyl snickered at Tony's reaction and Gibbs chuckled. "Sawyl says it all." He smiled and Mandra nipped at Gibbs' hand. He looked down to a smirking wolf.

"Uh... Why...How...Uhm what?" Tony rambled, his cheeks completely red. He looked down into his lap and rolled his thumbs. Gibbs gently pushed up his chin with a single finger and gave a small half smile. "I don't know what you're talking about boss." Tony said and got up. Sawyl growled softly and grabbed Tony's shirt, tugging him back down on the couch. He fell backwards and landed on Gibbs, his head in his lap. He panicked and struggled to get back up, when Gibbs slowly and gently wrapped his arms around Tony's shoulders. Sawyl and Mandra looked at each other and walked off towards the kitchen and laid down, snuggling into each other. Tony looked up at Gibbs smirking face and sighed.

"It's okay." Gibbs said softly. He helped Tony sit up and pulled him into his lap again. Tony stiffened and waited until Gibbs did something. "Relax." He said. Sawyl roared softly and Tony sighed, trying to relax. Gibbs let his fingers dance along Tony's sides and Tony couldn't help but squirm a little. He bit his lip, trying not to moan.

"Maybe I should go." Tony mumbled and stood up quickly. Sawyl pounced onto Tony, causing Tony to fall backwards onto the floor, chuckling. Gibbs snickered and winked at Sawyl who smiled and slowly crawled off of Tony, going back into the kitchen with Mandra. Gibbs got up and held a hand out for Tony to grab.

"I won't bite." Gibbs chuckled and Tony nodded, taking his hand and pulling himself up. He stumbled forward a little and fell against Gibbs, who wrapped his arms around Tony to catch him. The men were both toe to toe, breath quickened a little. Gibbs stood Tony up, but kept his arms wrapped around him. Tony swallowed and took a look at Gibbs' lips and back up to his eyes. Gibbs leaned forward a little, and closed his eyes, resting his forehead against Tony's. Tony sighed softly and closed his eyes.

"I love you Gibbs." He whispered and kissed Gibbs' lips softly with his, waiting for Gibbs to kiss him back. He sighed, feeling Gibbs push against his lips, gently licking Tony's bottom lip. Tony kissed him passionately, their lips moving together slowly. He wrapped his arms around Gibbs' neck and wrapped his fingers in Gibbs' hair. Gibbs pulled Tony closer against his body as his hand traveled down to Tony's ass. Tony moaned softly, pulling back to get air into his lungs, his breathing shaky. Gibbs panted a little, moving his lips to Tony's neck, kissing up and down his neck and nibbling his earlobe. Tony moaned softly, pressing his hips into Gibbs. Gibbs moaned feeling Tony's hard cock against his hip. He pushed his own hard-on into Tony. "Hold on.." Tony mumbled, pulling back from Gibbs and looking him in the eye. Gibbs ran a hand through his hair and nodded.

"Let's take it slow." Gibbs said and Tony nodded. "If we're going to try this Tony...It's not going to be a one-time thing." He said and Tony nodded again.

"I don't want it to be." Tony said softly. Sawyl and Mandra came out of the kitchen smirking.

"About time!" They said in unison, causing everyone to laugh.

 **NCIS**

 _I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter! Most of the chapters won't be this long, but I wanted this one to be in one full chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! I'll update soon! Read and Review everyone!_

 _XOXO,_

 _Your Irish Friend._


	2. Lovely Trouble

The next morning, Tony woke up in a room he'd never seen before. He sat up and looked around and smiled seeing Sawyl laying next to him. He shook Sawyl, waking him up.

"Sawyl where am I?" Tony asked as he got up out of bed. Sawyl stretched out and smiled.

"In Gibbs' guest bedroom remember?" Sawyl said and Tony panicked for a second. He gathered his thoughts and started to smile, remembering the kiss the night before. Sawyl chuckled and nudged Tony's hand. "Go see if he's awake. He's in the living room." He walked out of the bedroom and Tony nodded. He pulled on a pair of sweatpants he found and walked into the living room.

"Gibbs?" Tony called out after not finding Gibbs in the living room. He went down into the basement and didn't find him in there either. He walked upstairs and went into the kitchen. "Gibbs where are you?" He said and saw a piece of paper on the counter. "'Hey Tony, I went out for a quick run. I'll be back around 0730.'" Tony read aloud. He looked at the clock on the wall and it was about the time Gibbs said he'd be back. Tony smiled and went upstairs into the master bedroom to use the shower in there. Sawyl followed him and waited outside the bathroom door.

"What will Gibbs say when he finds you in his master bathroom Tony? Use the one downstairs!" Sawyl warned when the front door opened.

"I don't think he'll be too upset." Tony said calmly and turned the water on for the shower. Sawyl sighed. He looked over to the door to find Mandra and Gibbs standing there. Sawyl ducked his head.

"He doesn't know boundaries..." Sawyl mumbled and Mandra curled up next to him. Sawyl smiled a little. Gibbs put his finger to his lips and slowly walked into the bathroom, keeping the door ajar.

"Sawyl stay out there. I'll be done soon." Tony said and Gibbs smirked. Gibbs quietly undressed and quickly pulled the curtain open. Tony shrieked and covered his groin quickly. Gibbs laughed and got in with him, pulling the curtain closed. "Can you knock next time!" Tony shrieked and pushed Gibbs a little. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around Gibbs' neck. "Damn. You look..." Tony looked Gibbs up and down and slid a hand down to Gibbs' ass. Gibbs pulled Tony's hand away and he groaned.

"Let's work on showering." Gibbs said quietly, grabbed the shower head and rinsing himself off and spraying Tony off too. Both men took a quick shower, smiling at each other. Gibbs turned off the water and grabbed towels for both of them to dry off with. He handed Tony his and dried off.

"Thanks." Tony said and smiled, drying himself off. He wrapped the towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom, Gibbs behind him with a towel around himself too.

"C'mere a second." Gibbs mumbled, taking Tony's hand and bringing him to the bed. Tony bit his lip nervously and nodded, getting on the bed and laying back. Gibbs smiled. He grabbed a small bottle of oil from the nightstand and gave it to Tony. Tony read the bottle and looked at him confused.

"Lavender massaging oil. Gibbs are you saying you want to massage me?" He waggled his eyebrows and Gibbs chuckled. He took the bottle from Tony.

"On your stomach." Gibbs said and Tony turned over. Sawyl got up on the bed and laid next to Tony, while Mandra laid next to him. Gibbs smiled at them. He opened the bottle and gently splashed some oil on Tony's back and breathed in the scent. "Mm." Gibbs hummed. He placed himself behind Tony, his knees on either side of his hips and leaned down. "Smells good." He whispered into Tony's ear. Tony moaned softly and nodded. Gibbs leaned up again and slowly started to massage the oil into Tony's skin, rubbing the knots out of his back. Tony moaned and rested his head on his side.

"Damn...What did I do to deserve this?" He mumbled and moaned when Gibbs squeezed his shoulders, palming the muscles. Gibbs smiled and moved lower to in between his shoulder blades.

"I think after the stressful three weeks, you needed something." Gibbs said softly, rubbing small circles on his back and running his thumbs up onto Tony's neck. Tony hummed softly. Gibbs bit his lip to try and stop himself from moaning, feeling himself harden below. Tony chuckled.

"Gibbs is that you gun or are you just happy to see me?" He joked and Gibbs smirked, gently pushing himself against Tony who moaned. Gibbs leaned down towards his ear.

"Definitely happy to see you." He whispered and leaned back up, moving to Tony's mid back. Tony hummed again, and arched his back slightly. Sawyl purred softly and both men looked over to the two soci. Mandra was laying against Sawyl's stomach and rubbing her head against his ribs. Gibbs chuckled softly. "Someone else is happy too." He mumbled and Mandra nodded.

"'Bout time you two saw that you're made for each other." Mandra said and Gibbs smiled. Tony chuckled and relaxed again as Gibbs moved to his lower back, pushing down a little harder. Tony moaned and Sawyl chuckled.

"Sawyl shush." Tony hissed and Gibbs pressed down again in the same spot, causing Tony to moan again. Sawyl smirked.

"He has a soft spot about where you're pressing on his back that it feels nice because of the built up pressure. It's also his one spot that gets him going if you touch it right." Sawyl purred and Tony groaned.

"Dammit Sawyl that was our secret!" Tony hissed and Sawyl chuckled. He got up and hopped down from the bed, walking over to the corner of the room and laid on the floor, itching his back. Mandra jumped down and stopped him and he turned over. Mandra started to itch his back and he growled softly. Tony smirked. "He likes being scratched at his hip!" Tony whispered and Gibbs chuckled.

"Alright you two." Gibbs said and massaged Tony's sides, all the way up and down to his hip. Tony hummed in appreciation.

"God you're so amazing at this..." Tony mumbled and Gibbs tugged at the towel.

"Mind if I massage lower?" He asked softly and Tony shook his head, pulling the towel loose. Gibbs' hands went to Tony's ass and rubbed softly. Perfectly tan with no lines, muscular and smooth skin to rub. Tony whimpered softly and raised his ass. Gibbs bit his lip, palming himself through his towel. "We're going slow Tony." He whispered and gently massaged the globes of his ass. Tony moaned into the pillow.

"Damn.." He whispered and started to thrust once into the bed, slowly. Gibbs chuckled.

"Got it that bad huh?" Gibbs said, squeezing Tony's ass cheek. Tony nodded and thrust again. Gibbs gently splashed some more of the oil onto his hands to use for Tony's legs. Gibbs squeezed and pulled at the muscles, relieving stress in the muscles. Tony sighed softly and turned his head to the side.

"Gibbs.." He started.

"Call me Jethro at home." Gibbs said softly and Tony bit his lip.

"Jethro..." Tony mumbled and Gibbs bit his lip this time, moving lower down Tony's legs. "Thank you... For everything...For giving me a chance." He mumbled. Gibbs smiled and gently patted one of Tony's ass cheeks. "Hey if you're gonna play with my ass, at least smack it harder." Tony said, flipping himself over and winked at Gibbs. Tony sat up some and Gibbs leered down his body, stopping at his hard cock protruding between Tony's now crossed legs. Tony smirked and crawled towards Gibbs.

"Tony..." Gibbs warned softly, falling back on the bed and looking up at Tony who hovered over him. Gibbs bit his lip and watched as Tony looked Gibbs up and down, laying a hand at his waist. Tony played with the towel and tugged at it gently.

"Shame this is still on." Tony mumbled and leaned down. He slowly kissed Gibbs' lips, pressing his hips gently to his. Gibbs moaned and pulled Tony closer by grabbing his hips. Tony moaned softly, gently tugging Gibbs' lip between his teeth and pulling away. "God I really need you Jethro..." He said quietly.

"I want to take this slow. I don't want to fuck this up." Gibbs said looking up to Tony. Tony nodded and leaned down kissing Gibbs again. He pulled away at the sound of growling. Both men looked over to their socis and both of them shook their heads. Tony and Gibbs got up quickly sliding pants on, and Gibbs grabbed a handgun from his nightstand. Tony looked at Gibbs and he nodded the box in the closet. Tony grabbed the pistol and made sure it was loaded. Sawyl and Mandra stood behind their owners as they slowly made their way downstairs. Gibbs went down the stairs first with his gun drawn, ready to fire. He made it to the bottom step and sighed putting his weapon down. He waved to Tony to come down the stairs and he sighed too. Mike Franks stood in the living room with his soci, a white tiger with bright blue eyes and his name was Khan. "Dammit Mike." Gibbs said and put his weapon down on the TV stand. Tony set his down next to it.

"Hey probie. Dinozzo." Mike said and paused. "Dinozzo what the hell are you doing here?" He asked and Tony shrugged. Sawyl came down next to Tony and glared at Khan.

"Khan." Sawyl said and sat proudly.

"Sawyl." Khan rolled his eyes. Mike laid a hand on Khan and pet his head gently.

"These two will never get along." Franks said and Tony nodded. Gibbs sighed.

"What the hell are you doing here Mike?" Gibbs asked and went into the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee. Tony and Mike followed him along with their socis. Sawyl glared at Khan still and stayed close to Tony.

"Well probie, I've got a case you might be interested in." Franks said and Gibbs put a coffee cup down for all three men.

"We're off rotation Mike, go ask Balboa's team." Gibbs said and Mike shook his head. Gibbs poured the coffee for all of them and handed out the two cups, giving Tony cream and sugar. Tony smiled.

"Thanks." He said and nodded.

"It's something that I want you to look at." Franks said and Gibbs sipped his coffee.

"Why me?" He asked, slightly frustrated.

"It's a case that deals with marines for one." Franks said smugly and Gibbs slammed his cup down. Tony and Mandra jumped, Sawyl too busy watching Khan to care.

"Dammit Mike. My team and I are on vacation for the week, what can be so important!" He shouted and Mandra went to sit by Sawyl, her tail between her legs. Khan growled seeing how close they were and Mike looked down to see what the problem was.

"Khan leave them alone dammit." Franks said and looked up to Gibbs again. "Marines with wolf socis are disappearing faster than hell probie. The case file is in my car." Franks said and Gibbs paused a moment.

"You don't think it's him again do you?" Gibbs asked and Tony looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about?" Tony asked and Mike and Gibbs looked at each other and then nodded.

"Back when probie first started, there was a man who was going after marines with wolf socis. It didn't matter how old they were, what rank, nothing. He was only going after these marines. We never found the socis, just the bodies. The murders stopped after a year and the trail went cold. Never found the sick bastard who was doing this, but we did find out how he was figuring out who had a wolf soci. He had got into the database for socis and marines, and printed out a list. Turns out there were a lot that the guy never got." Mike paused a moment and looked to Gibbs. Gibbs nodded and Tony looked really upset. "Gibbs was one of the men on his list. He never got to him, but we think he's back. Same M.O, same way the marines are killed, without their soci." Mike said and Tony looked to Gibbs.

"Gibbs, we can't let this guy go. What if he gets you and Mandra?" Tony said and walked towards Gibbs. "Gibbs..." He said sadly and looked to Mike Franks. "Can I see the case file?" He asked and Mike nodded. He got up and went to go get it, calling Khan. Khan followed him and Tony sighed. "We have to get you somewhere safe. You and Mandra. We can't let this sick bastard get Mandra Jethro." Tony said.

"As much as I hate to have to call off our vacation, we are." Gibbs said and went to his phone in the living room. Mike came back in with Khan, holding a thick case file and Tony swallowed.

"Wow...That's a big case file." He mumbled. Sawyl came up next to Tony and rubbed his head against his hand. Tony looked down and smiled. Mandra came up behind Gibbs and licked his leg.

"Gibbs don't call your team in. Let them use their vacation." Mike said and Gibbs sighed, running a hand down his face. "We can do this. Read the file." He tossed the file down on the table and Gibbs grabbed it and brought Tony closer to read it. Both men silently read and Franks waited. Sawyl circled Tony and Gibbs with Mandra following him. Khan growled lowly and Franks smacked him on the head. "Knock it off Khan. God what's gotten into you." He said and crossed his arms.

"They're close. Too close." Khan said nodding towards Mandra and Sawyl. Gibbs and Tony looked up after reading a certain part.

"You know where this asshole is and you haven't gone in yet!" Gibbs shouted and threw the file down. Mike nodded.

"Needed backup. He's got this place guarded by guards with wolf socis. Those socis might be the missing socis from other cases." Franks said and Gibbs looked down to Mandra. 

"Well let's go. Get this over with. What's the hold up?" Tony said and was about to grab his bag from the corner when Gibbs grabbed his wrist. "What?" He asked and Mandra looked up to Gibbs.

"He's waiting for me isn't he Franks?" Gibbs said softly and Franks put his head down.  
Isn't he!" Gibbs shouted and Mike sighed.

"Yes probie he is. He knows you'll come looking for him. He sent this message to us." Franks said and flipped a few pages into the case file showing the two agents the evidence bag with the address and message: 'Bring me Gibbs at 2200 hours this Saturday.' Gibbs read it and looked up. "He sent this to me on Wednesday. I had to get here as soon as I could." Franks said and he nodded. Tony looked at both of them.

"We can't just give Gibbs up. What will this sick bastard do to him?" Tony asked and looked sadly at Gibbs. Gibbs looked at him and the look in his eye told Tony he had a plan.

 **NCIS**

 _Let's see how this goes! Review and read on my lovelies!_

 _XOXO,_

 _Your Irish Friend._


	3. Mission Complete

Gibbs, Tony, and Mike Franks walked up to the smallish warehouse with their socis. Gibbs stood in front of them with Mandra, holding his ground. Tony bit his lip nervously and gently tugged at his arm.

"Gibbs what if this doesn't work?" Tony said quietly and Gibbs shook his head.

"I need you to be strong for me Tone." Gibbs whispered. Sawyl growled lowly. A man with a thick beard and a huge wolf soci was walking towards them. Gibbs pushed Tony and Sawyl back to stand by Franks and Khan. Mandra and Gibbs stood their ground.

"Ah, Gibbs. It is so good to see you after all these years. You have gained some years to your look." The man said. He had a middle eastern accent and was about the same age as Gibbs himself. Gibbs scoffed slightly and the man chuckled. "Please." He said and motioned for Gibbs to follow. "Your followers can come too. Beautiful soci men." He commented. Gibbs looked back to Tony and Franks who looked confused but they followed along anyways. They all entered the warehouse and found chains, whips, bleach, and other items for torture. There was fur in multiple places, just hanging out like they were drying. Mandra whimpered and stayed close to Gibbs.

"What do you want Ashriftin?" Franks asked and Gibbs glared at him. Ashriftin chuckled darkly and sat down at a table with food and wine. He motioned for the others to sit but all of them stood and crossed their arms.

"Ah, Mr. Franks. Are you surprised to see me? I knew you would once you were here." He commented and Franks scoffed.

"What are you doing Ashriftin?" Gibbs asked, Mandra standing between his legs. Sawyl leaned other and licked her fur softly, nodding to let her know she would be protected. She nodded nervously.

"As you can see Gibbs, I have been taking wolf soci for quite some time. As you know, a man and soci can not survive healthily without their soci so we kill them. The marines are the ones with the wolf soci most commonly, so that is why I am after you and your beautiful soci." He answered and Gibbs glared.

"What do you need the socis for? They have no use to man after their owner dies, they eventually die off themselves, if not immediately." Gibbs said and Ashriftin sighed.

"Ah yes. I use the soci for their coats. Such beautiful fur shouldn't be wasted, and when preserved it lasts quite awhile. But as you must know, preservatives don't last too long either." He smiled. "So I keep going after more and more, and well, my list has grown and more and more soci are coming in. I have decided that I might start taking lion and tiger coats as well." He said smirking at Khan and Sawyl. They growled at him and his soci growled, standing his ground. "Down Amara." He said and his wolf stood back.

"You're sick. You know that?" Tony said softly and Ashriftin smiled. Gibbs looked back to Tony and shook his head.

"Of course I do silly man. Otherwise why else would I be taking the wolf soci and skinning them for their furs, tossing away their bodies as they are finished." He smirked. Mandra started to feel sick and whimpered, leaning against Sawyl and Gibbs.

"You can't do this Ashriftin. It's torture." Franks spoke up after being quiet for so long. He nodded and shrugged his shoulder. Khan growled lowly.

"I know it's torture. But you see I need the coats. I sell them to people all over the world and for a good price too." Ashriftin said and Gibbs glared. Franks looked over to Gibbs who nodded. "Ah ah ah, don't even think about pulling out that gun. My guards will shoot you dead, just like that." He said snapping and Tony bit his lip. Gibbs first plan failed. Guns blazing was not the way to go. A loud bam alerted everyone and everyone got down. Gibbs groaned and Ashriftin laid dead in his chair, his wolf soci dead on the ground. The guards around the building ran away only to be caught by the FBI. Fornell and his team came around and gathered every guard their was. Tony went to Gibbs quickly.

"Shit...Call an ambulance! NOW!" Tony shouted and Mike Franks moved to Gibbs and Tony. Gibbs had been shot in the chest. Fornell ran over with his soci, a Capuchin monkey named Nani. Gibbs sat up and shook his head, Mandra whimpering. She licked his face and looked for the bullet. He unbuttoned his shirt to reveal a bullet proof vest, with a bullet stuck right above his heart. Fornell sighed.

"Thank God you wore that damn vest you idiot." Fornell said and patted Gibbs on the back. "This was not my men's doing. I can guarantee you that." He said and Gibbs waved him off. Fornell chuckled and walked off to get the rest of the people together. Gibbs looked over to Franks who glared at him with crossed arms.

"You dumbass. Had me scared for a moment." Franks said slapping Gibbs on the back of the head. Khan snickered and Mandra growled. Franks chuckled. "Don't worry Mandra. He's gonna be fine." He said and patted her head. She turned back to Gibbs and licked his face. Gibbs smiled and sighed, looking over to Tony.

"I should kill you since that bullet didn't!" Tony shouted and tackled Gibbs to the ground, pinning his arms and straddling his hips. Gibbs chuckled and Tony glared. "I can't fucking believe you didn't tell us you were wearing a vest! You didn't tell us to put one on! What if I was shot! What if Franks was shot!" He shouted and crossed his arms, sitting up on Gibbs' hips. Franks chuckled and shook his head, leaving the scene to go and talk to Fornell.

"Jethro, I should bite the shit out of you!" Mandra half shouted. She curled up next to Gibbs while he struggled to get his wrists free. Tony sighed and let him go, getting off of him and helping him up off the ground. Sawyl nudged Mandra gently and motioned to his back. She gladly got on Sawyl's back and sighed, snuggling into his warm skin.

"Maybe I should bite the shit out of you too." Tony mumbled and both men walked out of the warehouse while the FBI took care of Ashriftin's body. Gibbs chuckled and wrapped an arm around Tony's waist, who sighed softly.

 **NCIS**

Gibbs laid back on the couch rubbing his chest gently and wincing. He had a big purple bruise where the bullet would have hit, had he not been wearing the vest. Tony shook his head and smacked Gibbs' hand gently giving him a plate full of lasagna that he made.

"You're lucky I love you." Tony said and Gibbs raised an eyebrow, shoving a forkful of lasagna into his mouth. Tony shook his head. "I'd slap you right on the bruise." He chuckled and Gibbs rolled his eyes, swallowing his food. "Doctor said don't touch the bruise and you will be fine." Tony added positively. Gibbs smiled.

"This is really good Tone. Thank you." Gibbs said and took a gulp of beer from his bottle. Tony blushed a little and continued eating. He looked over to Mandra and Sawyl, who were laying on the floor in the beds that he made for them. Everyone was sleeping in the guest bedroom downstairs tonight. After the scare today, everyone was exhausted. Tony finished off his plate and beer and looked over to Gibbs, who had a small bite left on his plate, but was leaning back against the couch, his eyes closed. Tony gently pushed the plate off to the side and he gently sat on Gibbs' hips, letting his fingers dance up Gibbs' chest and arms.

"I hate seeing this bruise." Tony pointed but didn't touch it. He sighed and Gibbs leaned up and looked at Tony, giving a small smile. He kissed his lips softly and bit his lip, pulling back.

"I know. It was risky what I did, but I'm damn glad I did it." Gibbs said and Tony nodded smiling.

"When the hell did you put the damn thing on anyways? Mike and I had no clue." Tony said and he kissed Gibbs' jawline, nipping softly at the rough skin. Gibbs hummed softly and placed his hands on Tony's hips.

"Before we got in the car to leave. I put it on before you guys went out to the car." He said and Tony nodded.

"Thank you for putting it on." Tony mumbled and he kissed Gibbs' neck softly. Gibbs moaned a little and raised his hips upwards a little. Tony smiled against his neck. "Is that your gun or are you happy to see me?" He chuckled, repeating his line from this morning. He slowly got off of Gibbs' hips and pulled his hand into the bedroom, grabbing a small tube from his bag. Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Tony, what did I tell you..." He mumbled as he sat on the bed, toeing off his socks and pulled his shirt off. Tony smiled.

"It's a lotion. Smells like oranges." He chuckled and tossed the bottle to Gibbs. Tony walked over to Gibbs and pushed him down gently on the bed, having him lay on his back. "I want to return the favor." He said softly, taking the bottle from a smiling Gibbs.

"Tone you don't have to." Gibbs mumbled. Tony motioned for Gibbs to roll over and he sighed and rolled over so he was laying on his stomach. Tony sat in the same position as Gibbs did earlier, his knees on either side of Gibbs' hips.

"It's going to be a little cold, so relax." Tony said and he opened the tube. Gibbs gasped when the lotion was squirted onto his back. "Told you." He chuckled and Gibbs sighed. Tony slowly rubbed in the lotion, palming and squeezing Gibbs' muscles in his shoulder and neck, earning an appreciative moan from Gibbs. He gently rubbed over Gibbs' back as the tension started to melt away from Gibbs.

"God Tony..." Gibbs whispered and closed his eyes. Tony smirked a little and pushed his hips against Gibbs' ass, his hard cock resting between Gibbs' cheeks. He moaned and squeezed his hands into fists. Tony continued to massage his upper and middle back, along with his sides. Tony rubbed one spot and Gibbs gasped, squirming.

"Ticklish are we?" He smirked. The door opened a little and both men turned towards the door seeing a tired Mandra and Sawyl walking in. They laid down at the foot of the bed on the floor, yawning and making themselves comfortable. Tony smiled and went back to massaging Gibbs' back.

"To answer your question, yeah." Gibbs chuckled and Tony smirked again, rubbing in the same spot. Gibbs squirmed and moaned, trying to get away from the ticklish spot. Tony flipped Gibbs over to his back and continued to tickle him. Gibbs started to laugh and Tony chuckled. Gibbs finally was able to grab his hands and stop the tickling. "Ha." He stuck his tongue out and Tony smiled. Gibbs flipped them so Tony was below him. He stared down at the beautiful green eyes, the plump pink lips and tanned skin. Gibbs hummed softly and leaned down, wincing as he bruise was feeling the pressure of him leaning on Tony.

"Hey, don't make it hurt more." Tony said softly, pushing Gibbs up a little and Gibbs shook his head. He leaned down to his original position. Gibbs held himself up on his elbows, staring at Tony's face and memorizing everything about it. Tony sighed softly and stuck his tongue out, causing Gibbs to chuckled and lean down to kiss him. Tony moaned softly, letting Gibbs control their kiss. He gently licked Tony's bottom lip and moaned when he let him in. Their tongues danced as Tony wrapped his arms around Gibbs, keeping him close to his body. He deepened the kiss, filling it with need, desire and passion. Gibbs moaned and slowly pulled away.

"God Tony..." He mumbled and got on his side, facing Tony and smiling. "I haven't felt this way in such a long time." He whispered and Tony looked over to him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you." He said and Tony smiled.

"No, thank you." Tony mumbled and wrapped his arms around Gibbs, falling asleep.

 **NCIS**


	4. Love

**4 months later**

Gibbs and Tony were walking back to Gibbs' house with Mandra and Sawyl. They had just finished their run for the morning. Gibbs took Tony's hand in his and entwined their fingers, squeezing lightly and smiling. Tony smiled a little and Gibbs noticed. He frowned and walked up to the door of his house, opening it and letting everyone in. Gibbs closed the door behind him and took Tony's hand. He looked up at Gibbs.

"Tone what's wrong?" Gibbs asked softly. Tony shrugged and yawned. Gibbs stared at him until he would answer.

"Okay I'm fine. Just tired. I had a nightmare last night." Tony said and he kissed Gibbs cheek. He walked upstairs and Sawyl looked at Gibbs and shrugged. Mandra and him followed the other two upstairs and found Tony getting undressed. Gibbs smiled a little.

"Hey, let's shower." Gibbs said and Tony smiled, nodding. He walked into the bathroom after throwing his clothes into the hamper. Gibbs undressed and followed him, wrapping his arms around Tony before he hopped in the shower. Tony sighed and leaned back against Gibbs.

"Jethro..." Tony mumbled softly, leaning back against Gibbs and moaning. Gibbs gently pushed his hips against Tony, earning a soft moan again. "I'm ready..." He whispered and Gibbs turned him around to see his face, making sure Tony was sure about this. Tony nodded and Gibbs smiled. He nudged Tony to the tub, who got in the shower and Gibbs stood behind him.

"Are you absolutely sure you want this Tony?" Gibbs asked, pushing the now, wet, hair out of his face.

"We've been together for four months Jethro. I'm ready." He smiled. Gibbs placed a chaste kiss on his lips and smiled.

"Let's get clean." Gibbs mumbled and he nodded, grabbing the shampoo and squeezing some in his hand to clean his hair. Gibbs took some shampoo too and cleaned his, while watching Tony. Tony rinsed his hair off and moved out of the water stream to let Gibbs rinse his hair. He smirked.

"Yes, your smirkiness?" Tony asked and Gibbs chuckled. He kissed Tony deeply, wrapping his hand around Tony's neck and bringing him closer. Tony moaned and pressed his hips against Gibbs', smiling. Gibbs bit his lip and Tony sighed, running a thumb across his lip. "I love when you bit your lip like that. So damn sexy." He whispered and kissed Gibbs again. Gibbs smiled and moaned, pressing Tony against the wall and thrusting his cock against Tony's, causing them both to moan again.

"If you like it so much, I'll have to do it at work. Be a tease." Gibbs smirked and thrust against Tony again. Tony moaned.

"If you keep this up, I'm not going to last after." Tony rambled and Gibbs shrugged. He kissed Tony's neck and held him close, smiling when Tony turned off the water and opened the curtain. Gibbs pulled away and both men looked at each other. Gibbs got out of the shower and grabbed a towel to dry off. "Hey grab me a towel." Tony pouted and Gibbs shook his head. He finished drying himself off and grabbed Tony's hand, bringing him into the bedroom. He slowly dried off Tony's back and shoulders, and then his ass.

"God Tone...This wonderful ass." Gibbs said softly and squeezed his ass gently. Tony moaned and thrust back a little, causing Gibbs to groan. He dried off Tony's hair and turned him around, drying off his chest and thighs, not touching his hard cock. Tony whimpered a little and Sawyl snickered. Gibbs and Tony looked over to them and Tony glared a little. Sawyl and Mandra, giggling, left the room and closed the door. Tony sighed as Gibbs traced small lines on his hips.

"Touch me..." Tony whispered and Gibbs smiled. He wrapped his fingers around Tony's cock, and pumped slowly, running his thumb over the slit. Tony gently thrust into his hand. "Jethro..." He moaned and Gibbs gently pushed Tony on the bed, grabbing a bottle of lube from the night stand. He coated his fingers in lube and spread Tony's legs a little. Tony's head was against the pillow once Gibbs gently slid a finger in Tony's hole, moaning.

"God you're so tight." Gibbs whispered and leaned down and kissed Tony deeply, slowly fingering his hole and adding another finger. Tony whimpered and trembled, thrusting between them. Gibbs pulled back. "You want it bad huh?" He whispered, smiling and kissing his lover's neck.

"God yes...Yes Jethro." Tony whispered as he panted. He thrust back onto Gibbs' fingers and moaned.

"Relax..." Gibbs said as he pulled his fingers out. He coated his cock in lube and gently pushed his cock into Tony, teasing him with just the head. Tony bit his lip as Gibbs pushed in fully and waited a moment, panting slightly. "Shit..." He mumbled and held Tony's hip. Tony nodded for him to move and Gibbs slowly pulled back, and pushed back in, a little deeper this time. Tony moaned. He made a slow pace, moving in and out of Tony, panting breaths filling the air. Gibbs leaned down and kissed Tony, still thrusting into Tony, only starting to become deeper.

"God Jethro..." Tony moaned and wrapped his legs around Gibbs' waist, bringing his deeper, hitting his prostate. Tony gasped and Gibbs smiled a little, and thrust again, hitting his prostate. Tony wrapped his arms around Gibbs' neck. "Just...like...that..." He panted and bit his lip. Gibbs moaned and reached between them, slowly moving up and down on Tony's cock. Tony closed his eyes and he his head fell back.

"God Tony..." Gibbs whispered as Tony's heels dug deeper. He thrust harder and faster, his stroking around Tony's cock matching his thrusts. Tony was gasping and moaning, trying to hold off his release.

"I can't hold on..." He whispered, his release building more and more. Gibbs leaned down and kissed Tony hard on the lips, thrusting hard. Tony pulled back. "Jethro!" He shouted as spurts of his release covered their bodies between them. Gibbs moaned as Tony tightened around him.

"Tony!" He half shouted and came in Tony. He thrust a few more times to ride out his release and then slowly pulled out moments later. Tony and Gibbs both tried to even their breathing as they stared up at the ceiling. Tony felt a nudge to his hand and looked over to Sawyl who was smiling on the floor next to him.

"God Sawyl, please tell me you and Mandra haven't been sitting here since...well that." Tony panted softly pointing to his chest. Sawyl shook his head and chuckled. Mandra licked Gibbs' hand and he looked over to her and smiled.

"It's about time you two did the dirty." Mandra said and everyone laughed out loud. Gibbs, still laughing, grabbed some tissues and cleaned him and Tony up, throwing the tissues away and bringing Tony close. Mandra and Sawyl got on the bed next to them and everyone curled up with each other, smiling and relaxing.

 **NCIS**

 _I hope you guys enjoyed the story! Read and Review please!_

 _XOXO,_

 _Your Irish Friend._


End file.
